Episode 5 (Crown): The Legendary Training
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Universe Eleven 10 Years Ago Episode 5 (Crown): The Legendary Training Isamu was stretching out on his sleeping bag. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was morning again. He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 am. "Nii-chan! Ohaiyou!" Isamu yawned again. "Ohaiyou, Jun. Where's breakfast?" Jun giggled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, nii-chan! The breakfast's in the kitchen room!" "Ah, okay... I'll be there in a second." He said, stretching his arms. "You don't have to wait for me, Jun." "Hai!" Then he ran to the kitchen room. "Why is he so cheerful today?" Then it dawned on him. "Is... today my birthday?!" He thought, shocked. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? Then he quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Ohaiyou, Sato-kun." They said, smiling. "Ohaiyou, Captain!" Hideyoshi said, slapping him on the back. "Hey." Kazuhiko said lazily. Then they all blew the party hats and even had a birthday cake! "Tanjoubi Omedeto!" They all said in unison. "A... Arigatou!!" He said. "Happy birthday, nii-chan!" Jun said, giving him a hug. "Hey, Sato. How old are you turning?" Kai asked. "Kai! Good to see you here." "Yeah, man." "I'm turning 16 today..." He said. Then they all sung happy birthday. "Thanks, guys!" "After we celebrate your birthday, we're gonna do some grueling training on you!" Kazuhiko said, chuckling. "Hey, now, let's go easy on him today since it's his birthday shall we?" Takayuki said, going up to him. "Haha, it's fine! I want to train with him anyway." ~ After the Celebration ~ "Kazuhiko-senpai!" "Yes?" "What will you be training me with?" Kazuhiko grinned. "You'll see." "Aww, why won't you tell me now?" He pouted. "Suspense is the best." He said. Then he led Isamu into the goalkeeper training station. ~ Midfielders and Forwards Station ~ "Looks like Blue Eleven will be a little tougher than Red Eleven." Kai said. "Yeah... what will you train us with?" Hideyoshi asked. "This." He said, and turned a button on. It was a virtual reality stimulator. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be twice as strong as before!" "Not tenfold?" Jun teased. "Oh, shut up, you!" ~ At the Defenders Station~ "Yo, Oshiro." Takayuki said, going up to him. "Hey." Oshiro said coolly. "Are you my trainer for today?" "Not just for today, but for the rest of the week." "Really?! If so, can you please, please train me to be just as strong as Captain?" Takayuki burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Oshiro asked, a little embarrassed. "You want to be just like your Captain? No problem! But you're a defender, aren't you?" "Yes, but I can also be a goalkeeper." "Ohoo... interesting. So, which one do you want me to train you first? Because I can also become a midfielder if you want." Oshiro stroked his chin, thinking. "Well... priorities are first I guess. Train me to become a stronger defender. Then train me to become a stronger goalkeeper, if we have extra time." Takayuki snapped his fingers. "Roger that!" ~ At Goalkeeper Station ~ "Kazuhiko-senpai... one more time please!" Isamu begged, while he tried to get up. "Sato, I think you should take a rest." "No! I can't... please! We must defeat Blue Eleven!" "Why are you so eager?" Kazuhiko asked, going over to him and crouching down to his level. Isamu turned his face away. "Because... okasan..." Kazuhiko raised an eyebrow. "You're going to work yourself to death. Come on, it's break time." Kazuhiko said, dragging him up. Isamu really needs a break, Kazuhiko thought. This training is too grueling for him. "Kazuhiko-senpai...!" Isamu said, his eyes filled with determination. Kazuhiko sighed. "It won't help if you get injured even before the match..." He said. "I don't care!" "Fine. Get back to your position." "Hai!" Isamu said, happily. "I need to do this!" He thought. Preview of Episode 6 (Crown): Revised ''I'm Isamu Sato, and Kazuhiko-senpai has been training me using Spartan ways! However, I decided to keep up with his grueling training because I so needed to! I remembered in my father's manual book that Death Hand had an even stronger version. I'm working really hard to evolve it! My teammates has all been working hard too! Will I be able to evolve Death Hand?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Revised